Green Goblin (Comics)
Norman Osborn, after being in an explosion that drives him insane, adopts the bizarre identity of the Green Goblin, based on a monster he feared in his childhood. His arsenal of weapons includes a personal flying device, which starts in a broomstick-like shape and evolves into his Goblin Glider. He also develops hand grenade-like explosive weapons resembling pumpkins, sharp shuriken-like razor-bats, and gloves that fire blasts of energy from the fingertips. The first direct conflict between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin occurs when the Goblin convinces Hollywood movie executive B.J. Cosmos that he can get Spider-Man and they can then make a movie with him. The Goblin enlists the help of the Enforcers for his trap, since they were recently defeated by Spider-Man. During a "rehearsal", Spider-Man is attacked and the fight interrupts the Hulk, who was seeking solitude. The Green Goblin escapes while Spider-Man is distracted by the Hulk and the Enforcers. Later, the Green Goblin approaches Lucky Lobo and claims to be able to take out Spider-Man and the Headsman. While Spider-Man struggles against the Headsman, the Goblin easily defeats the Headsman who claims he failed while using technology given to him by the Goblin. Spider-Man is unaware that it is the Goblin who has defeated the Headsman. Later, the Green Goblin feels he’s ready to defeat Spider-Man. He attacks Spider-Man at the first meeting of the Spider-Man Fan Club. The Human Torch interrupts the fight, but the Goblin evades him and escapes. Spider-Man bails out of the fight because he hears that Aunt May has suffered a heart attack. Soon after, the Green Goblin approaches the Scarecrow and offers an alliance with him as he, the Green Goblin, unites the underworld. The Scarecrow refuses to be his ally. The Green Goblin then approaches the gang boss Lucky Lobo and requests that he hand over the leadership of his criminal operations to him. Lucky refuses. The Green Goblin then exposes Lucky to the public and the police raid Lucky’s establishments. Spider-Man sees this and he tails the Goblin as he goes after Lucky. Spider-Man takes down Lucky’s crew and then goes after the Goblin. The Goblin escapes before being captured by Spider-Man. This is only a snippet of the many conflicts the green Goblin and Spider-Man have had. From the Green Goblin's origin's Wikipedia page, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fictional_history_of_Green_Goblin Battle vs. Lex Luthor (By Drayco90) Lex Luthor leaned back in his seat, contemplating the events of the past few weeks. The rhythmic tapping of his fingers echoed across the massive private office of Lexcorp HQ. For the past few weeks, another universe had been combined with his own, and while his greatest foe, Superman, had been missing in action since the earliest hours of this merge, he has found himself at odds with a foe just as troublesome. Norman Osborn and Oscorp. Everywhere Lexcorp was, Oscorp was right in their face. Every product release was a battle, every attempt to acquire resources and other businesses was a struggle against Osborn’s machine. It has thus become apparent- if his plans were to ever come to fruition, Norman Osborn had to be…dealt with. Norman Osborn took a deep breath- inhaling the fumes of the calm before the storm. Because, oh yes, there was a storm brewing. Lexcorp had been putting the squeeze on Oscorp for weeks, and Osborn needed all the money he could get right now. He found an old splinter group of mercenaries that were once affiliated with HAMMER and still held to their old loyalties. Together they had planned out an intricate plan of attack on the Lexcorp headquarters in Metropolis, a plan he reviewed for the hundredth time as he slipped his weapons into his belt, and began to slide into his Iron Patriot armor. He hesitated for a few seconds as he looked into the blank eyes of the Iron helmet, before drawing a mask from his drawer. The faded green and purple colors were twisted into a familiar grin. He stared longingly at the Green Goblin mask before it seemed to speak to him. “Norman- why are you still here?” the mask demanded. “You know what you need to do.” Osborn ran his hand through his short red hair, struggling for a response. “I just-“ “Do what it is you do, Osborn.” The mask grinned. “Bring the HAMMER down. The Spider stood in your way, and you washed it away. When they stood in your way, you brought down the entire Skrull Empire. Today, Lex Luthor stands in your way. Stopping you. Stopping us. Do to him what you did to Asgard, and bring. Him. Down.” Norman began to cackle at the suggestion, tucking the mask into the pocket of the business suit he wore under the armor. With that, he had his helmet on, and the Iron Patriot flew once again. -Hours Later- Lex was watching his fish tank with boredom, the colossal wall off glass and water had once held many exotic fish, but in the wake of the collision most of them ended up dead. Suddenly, the massive windows behind him exploded, showering his expensive Thanagarian carpet with glass. Calmly, Luthor rose to see what had happened. A massive blast had rocked the entire Lexcorp complex, and armed men outside were gunning down everyone they could find. His employees- no, his assets. He swiftly made his way to a special chamber near the back of his office, and within seconds, his jade Warsuit was on and he was ready for a fight. Osborn fired a superheated Repulsor Ray that shattered open the front doors to Lexcorp offices. The front lobby was emptied in seconds, whether from the cowards running or the bullets of the HAMMER troops running faster. All but one. The receptionist at the front desk cowered beneath it in fear, pressing the alarm button with wild abandon. Norman grabbed her around the throat and lifted her high into the air, his steel fingers crushed the life from her throat slowly. “Where. Is. Luthor.” He growled. “You could try looking behind you for once, Osborn.” Lex replied smugly. Norman casually snapped the receptionist’s neck and turned to face his foe. Luthor was fully clad in a heavy emerald suit, with two massive cannons on each shoulder. The cannons fired heavy bolts of green energy that exploded around Osborn’s position, stunning him. He advanced on Norman, continuing to shell him with the energy cannons, effectively pinning his enemy in place. Lex grinned- maybe this would be easier than he thought. He advanced on Norman, still shelling him- Osborn would be a fine paste right now if not for the Iron Patriot armor he wore. With a final motion, Luthor grabbed the Iron Patriot by the back of his head and rammed it straight through the reception desk. The metal and wood desk groaned and collapsed under the weight of the iron man, but Osborn was already planning to take advantage of the cease in the bombardment. Quickly powering on his boots thrusters, Osborn scorched Lex’s face, flying forward before making a sharp U-Turn. Speeding forward at speeds as high as he could push his suit, Osborn rammed directly into Luthor’s warsuit. The floor they were on gave way as Osborn pushed his suit farther and faster, forcing Lex downwards, colliding into pipes and support columns as they made a rapid descent downwards, into the Lexcorp R&D labs. Osborn slowly raised from the mass of metal and rubble their fall had created first, his suit’s thruster and one of his repulsors were damaged beyond his ability to repair, but the majority of the suit still functioned. Luthor rose next- a gaping hole in the shoulder of the heavy suit that ran all the way down to his chest, and one of his cannons had been torn off. As Luthor’s heavy and slower suit was getting up, Norman decided to take advantage of his momentary vulnerability- firing a Unibeam blast. The weapon knocked Luthor across the labs, but as the bald man’s scientific mind probed at the suit before him, even in free-fall, Lex discovered he was learning more and more about this Repulsor Technology. This time, as Osborn fired his Unibeam, Lex rolled out of the way and charged, his titanic metallic fist colliding with the Iron Patriot’s faceplate. As Norman stumbled backwards, Lex drew his Kryptonite-Tipped Spear and made a powerful jab at the star-shaped plate on Norman’s chest. As the green rock sliced into the star, a hissing sound slithered into the air, eliciting a confident grin from Lex as his suspicions were confirmed. With a massive kick, Osborn was sent sprawling. “Mr. Osborn” Lex mocked. “There seems to be an excess build-up of heat in that chest port; I take it that a Star was not its original shape? No, I do not suppose you would be smart enough to construct such a weapon on your own…” Norman hated Luthor’s superior, mocking tone and insults, and with a roar of rage, he attempted to fire the Unibeam again, but the cracked star only hissed more violently before it went off like a grenade. The explosion tore the chest piece of the Iron Patriot suit into scrap, shredding most of the faceplate that Lex’s punch hadn’t already shattered. “Internal cooling solutions, Mr. Osborn- you may wish to look into them.” Osborn tore off the armor scraps in fury- leaving only his functional Repulsor on one arm. For a moment, Lex swore the skin of his enemy’s face had a green tint, but it passed quickly as the now business suited Osborn rushed at Luthor. Lex activated his wrist-mounted flamethrower one second to late, the flame burst just above Osborn’s head as he slid under the Warsuit’s legs. Charging up a blast in the Repuslor, Osborn delivered an explosive punch to the back of Lex’s leg, causing him to topple over. Before he could land face-first on the ground though, Norman grabbed the back of the suit, and with unforeseen strength, threw Luthor across the lab, slamming him straight through an observatory window into an eighteen-foot drop into an experimental chamber. Lex grimaced as he landed in the experiment chamber. Osborn wasn’t as powerful as some of the foes he had fought, but this super strength was far from expected. He attempted to shoot his one good laser cannon through the window he crashed through, but he failed to score a hit on anything but the ground and the technology around it. Instead, a strange pumpkin-shaped piece of metal landed by his feet. Confused for a moment, Lex was unprepared as the pumpkin exploded- shrapnel embedding itself in his knee and arm. While the suit protected him from the majority of the damage, he would certainly be walking with a limp for a while thanks to the blow. Norman leapt from the window above, landing on the massive warsuit’s shoulder. Grabbing the remaining cannon with one hand and arming a pumpkin bomb in the other, Norman laughed. “Doesn’t feel so good, does it Lexy?” He slammed the pumpkin bomb in the gaping hole in Lex’s suit, and jumped from off Luthor’s back, tearing the cannon off its’ mounting as he went. Lex knew the bomb would explode before he could remove it- there was only one logical course of action. His emerald hand shot forward, grabbing Osborn’s shoulder as he ran. At once, thousands of volts of electricity were pumped into Norman- lightning danced from Lex’s fingertips, stunning Osborn long enough that when the bomb exploded, both men were thrown to the ground with a sensation stinging pain coursing through their entire bodies. Smoke made it hard to see, as Norman stood, wiping the steady flow of blood from his nose and mouth. Whatever pain he was feeling now, he was certain the Lex was feeling must be feeling tenfold. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as a pair of massive metal arms tore through the smoke behind him, grabbing him by both shoulders and raising him into the air. As the dust cleared, one thing about the thing holding him became apparent- this was not Lex Luthor. He looked across the lab, seeing his real enemy riding an elevator upwards from the Lab. “It’s a wonder hat… brilliant men, like ourselves, can do with just a little basis on other’s work, Isn’t it Norman?” Lex shouted down, clutching his side. Blood stained his once-pristine business suit, and he had a nasty looking limp. “This android is based on blueprints from the same old Justice League fighting drone- I’ve been using this lab to augment its’ design.” Luthor looked up at the robot, addressing it directly. “Amazo, deal with our intruder. Try not to make too much of a mess.” With that, the elevator doors shut, and Osborn was alone with the android Amazo. A seering blast of heat vision burned into Osborn, sending him sprawling to the ground. Norman tried to raise his Repulsor-clad hand, but Lex’s electric blast must have shorted it out, as it would not fire. While he was distracted, Amazo lifted his metallic leg and brought it down on the smoking form beneath it, over and over. Osborn spat blood out with each impact as he struggled to grab a Razor Bat, and dig it into the hide of the robot’s leg. Sparks flew out of the wound, but it did nothing to slow Amazo down as it backhanded Norman across the lab, slamming him into a table that fell over with him, shattering glass vials and containers over his head and shoulders. As the android prepared a final heat blast, the whir of an engine could be heard, just before Norman’s old Glider rammed itself into Amazo’s back. The Android struggled to remove the glider, but it opened fire from the wing-mounted machine guns, tearing the interior of components apart in a haze of bullets and blood-like oil that ripped apart nearly all of Amazo’s robotic “innards” and the mechanical skeleton within. Amazo crumpled to the ground, nearly bisected by the onslaught and completely nonfunctional. Osborn struggled over to the Android and used his Repulsor-clad hand to crush its’ head in his hand. “Knew I didn’t scrap you for a reason” Osborn addressed the waiting Glider. “Now- let’s finish this.” Riding the Glider out of the gaping hole in the ceiling their fight had caused, Osborn exited the lobby doors and began to climb, climb all the way to Lexcorp’s peak- the only place in the building a man like Luthor would ever consider home. Entering the shattered window, Osborn looked about Lex’s office. “Oh Lexy boy? You have a very important board meeting to go to…in HELL. You don’t want to disappoint, do you?” Osborn shuffled through the contents of Lex’s des- a picture of a young red-headed man with a goatee and a small book from someone named Hollis Mason, Under the Hood or something, fell to the ground as he roughly moved things around, before he noticed a chamber in the back of the office next to the fish tank with the door cracked open. “Really Lex? Hiding in the broom closet?” Norman sneered. “And here I thought you were supposed to be smart!” Dismounting the Glider to enter the small door, Osborn was surprised as he entered the chamber- it was massive beyond belief, it’s dark green walls stretched on long, though in the darkness, Norman couldn’t see how far. As he walked on inside, the door behind him slammed shut, Norman turned to see a fist collide into his face and Lex Luthor standing right next to the door. His face twisted in rage, Lex was wearing his Kryptonite Knuckles which shone a dim green on his hands. “Do you have any idea who you’ve been screwing with Osborn?!” Lex howled with rage as he punched Norman. “You think you’re a big shot?” he punctuated each word with another punch. “I’m LEX. GODDAMN. LUTHOR!” He could feel as Osborn’s nose shattered into pieces beneath the blow of his fist, blood spraying all over his foe’s face. Norman cursed to himself- he was stronger than Luthor, but the bald man’s onslaught was debilitating to the point that he simply couldn’t react. Another fist collided, and Norman felt his jaw shatter- if he didn’t know better, he would swear it was only barely holding on to his face still. He coughed blood up on the floor from the blow, a few teeth coming with it. “I was the President of the entire… United States… of America!” The Kryptonite Knuckles were turning Osborn’s face into a shattered reflection of the man that was once there. “Every day I fight gods! Outsmart the most brilliant minds in the entire universe! What makes you think you could EVER kill me!?!?” Norman suddenly broke into twisted laughter- blood coming up as he cackled making it clear that each laugh was causing great pain, but it only made him laugh harder. “Kill you? I was never trying to kill you Luthor- I merely needed to…distract you.” “Distract me from what, you son of a-“ “While we were having our little pissing contest here, a few of my best men were making sure to reroute and steal almost all of your fortune. Thanks to you, Lex, HAMMER just received a multi-billion dollar donation, and now we can finally begin our reconstruction!” Osborn cackled maniacally- even a rage-fueled punch that shattered his ribs did nothing to halt the laughter. A large portion of Norman’s bones were shattered- and even he didn’t believe he would be able to even stand up, much less walk away. Fortunately- he had planned for this outcome, and just before Lex could deliver a killing blow, a HAMMER extraction team burst into the room. A bullet whirred past Lex’s face, cutting open his cheek. He stumbled out of the way as the Agents grabbed their incapacitated leader and quickly whisked him away to the waiting air transport outside, which escaped into the night, leaving Lex alone in his destroyed office- bleeding, bruised and penniless. Of course, he would make most of that money back in a few weeks, but there was no doubt that this would slow his plans down immensely. Lex limped over to his chair, pulling out his phone as he gazed into the smoke-shrouded night skyline of Metropolis. “We’ve had unforeseen events slow us down. We’re out of time. No, I don’t care if this doesn’t make sense to you, you feeble minded moron.” Lex’s voice was calm and collected, despite his harsh words and wounds. “Activate the generator- I want the Smallville Prokect running. Now.” With that he hung up and dialed one more number. “It’s Luthor. I want you to take a team and observe the footage of this fight and recover what’s left of his armor. I want improved designs on this Repuslor Tech Suit by the end of the week. No excuses.” Meanwhile, across the same smoking sky, a stealth-fighter silently sailed away. Inside Norman was propped up against the wall- struggling to breathe. Across from him, a figure with a white and grey suit sat before Osborn. “It’s like you said- billions of dollars. All untraceable. And most of it was just sitting there in the local bank.” “Luthor’s bank.” Norman corrected. “Under some of the tightest security in the nation.” “It wasn’t that hard to crack.” “Evidently not. It is a good thing you still remember who it is that turns the wheel, Ghost. Welcome back to HAMMER.” “Long as you don’t ask me to go rough up Anubis or something, Osborn, I’ll be happy to come back.” “No war with the Gods this time, Ghost. But there are things that I’ve left…unattended for too long. Things that need finishing- Doom and his backwater nation, The X-Men. Atlantis. Deadpool. They must all pay for standing in my way.” Ghost leaned back. “An’ the Spider?” Osborn merely smiled, a wicked evil grin. “When all who oppose me lay broken beneath my feet, then and only then will I turn my attention back to Spider-Man. Killing him shall be my reward for conquering everything!” “You’re a batshit lunatic Osborn.” Ghost laughed as he turned invisible again. “Lucky your checks clear and besides…you’re more interesting crazy.” Osborn laughed, coughing up more blood on to the floor- but it didn’t matter. HAMMER was making a come-back, and while Luthor had beaten the crap out of him today, soon he would be the one with a force that could blot out the sun, and no one will be able to stand in his way. Not Fury, or Luthor, or Rogers… and especially not any pitiful red and blue insects… Expert's Opinions This battle ended up in a draw because voters simply couldn't come to an overall consensus on who would win. Luthor took an advantage in sheer intellect, but Osborn's superhuman abilities gave him a major edge once the fight got close. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Batman (Comics) (By Thats random369) In the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is searching on the bat-computer for all the information he can find on a new criminal called the "Green Goblin" that has just come to Gotham. Alfred walks into the room, "Would you like a drink master Bru...oh I see your still looking into our new little friend." says Alfred. "Apparently there was a very similar criminal in New York, his attacks stopped about the time he appeared in Gotham. I looked into all flights to and from Gotham within the month of his arival but nothing has come up that would be helpful. This guys good." says Bruce. "Perhaps you should get some rest sir, remember you have your big meeting with Norman Osborn tommor..." A loud boom is heard. Bruce runs upstairs, batarang in hand, to see what happend. He sees a giant hole in the main entrance and the Goblin on his glider. "Hope you have ensurance Mr. Wayne, or should I say... Batman!" A very surprised Bruce throws his batarang at the goblin, who isn't fast enough to react in time and gets his wrist sliced. Aaagghh! screams the Goblin grabbing his wrist. You will pay for that... but not tonight, I'm afraid I have a busy day tomorow so I'll have pospone your death to later this week." says the Goblin as he flies away on his glider. Bruce picks up the batarang off the ground and stares at it for a minute or so. "That was unfortunate." says Alfred. "Not as much as one might think" says Bruce, "I now have evidence to find out his identidy." says Bruce holding up the batarang. He runs the blood on the batarang through the bat-computer. The computer has only one match... Norman Osborn. The Next Day... Norman enters the meeting room with a smirk on his face. He sits at the head of table "Sorry I'm late gentlemen now, lets begin." bla bla bla a bunch of 2 hours wirth of boring buisness talk. Everyone around the table stands up and prepares to leave. "Its a true pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne." says Osborn extending his hand. "Its good to finally meet you in person." says Bruce, shaking Osborns hand, while at the same time sticking a microscopic tracking device on his hand. "I hope to see you soon." says Bruce. "As do I, as do I." says Norman with a devilish smirk. Batman enters Norman Osborn's hotel room through the balcony. As soon as he enters he sees a bloody knife on the carpet, in the blood is the tracking device. The Green Goblin emerges on his glider behind Batman. "Did you really think I wouldn't have expected you to do something like that at the meeting. Your intelligence is highly overrated!". Batman turns around just to kicked in the face by the Goblin. Batman falls backwards onto the floor. "Now I will finish you!" taunts the Goblin, unsheathing his sword. The Goblin slashes at Batman's neck, only for Batman to block it with his gauntlets. The goblin tries to get his sword unstuck, but his attemps fail as Batman snaps the tip of the sword off and then punches him in the chest. The Goblin falls off his glider and lays crumpled on the floor for a second, the sword goes flying off the balcony. Batman walks towards him prepared to defeat the Goblin. The Goblin presses a button on his glove, which makes two blades emerge from the tip of the glider. The glider suddenly goes darting at Batman. Batman isn't quick enough to dodge it and gets a large gash on his side, the glider gets stuck in the door. Batman shakes it off and throws three batarangs at the Goblin. The Goblin dodges the first two but the third hits his glider control glove causing the glider blades to conceal themselves into the glider, making it unstuck. The furious Goblin throws two razor-wings at Batman and runs for his glider. Batman quikly dodges them with ease. The Goblin is now mounted on his glider and trying to escape. "I'll see you in hell Batman." he exclaimes as he throws two pumpkin bombs at him. Batman, quickly realizing what they are when it starts beeping, jumps off the balcony. He uses the batclaw to propel himself at a nearby rooftop as the hotel room explodes. He follows the Goblin to a safehouse in North Gotham. The Goblin is talking on a intercom to someone. "The Batmans dead. We had a deal I kill the Batman you stop sending your people after me, its getting boring slautering them, its just too easy. Keep up your end of the deal or your next!". Batman waits till he done talking then throws a sonic shock batarang hurtling at the Goblin, who doesn't notice it until Batman detonates it. The Goblin falls over and starts twitching uncontrolobly on the ground for a few seconds (the Goblin's armor is the only reason he wasn't knocked out completely). Batman swoops down and kicks the Goblin in the face. "Who wants me dead?!" interrigates the Batman. "You would like to now wouldn't you, you bastard." exclaims the Goblin mockinly. The Goblin knees Batman in the groin and stands over him, prepared to kill him. Batman thinks fast and throws a batarang at a falty light fixture, making the room pich black. The Goblin is distracted for a second, which gives Batman enough time to escape, he turns his sight to night vision and grapples onto a high beam. Batman sprays explosive gel on the goblin glider than escaped through a skylight the Goblin turns on an emergency light and stumbles onto his glider, the serum is whering off. He attemps to escape to somewhere, but as soon as he's in the air Batman detonates the gel making the glider explode, knocking the Goblin onconsious. He catches the Goblin with his batclaw hangs him from a fire escape, He then sets off a distress flair and leaves him for the Police. Winner: Batman Expert's Opinion Batman won because he has fought more powerful foes and was intelligent enough to work around the Green Goblins tactics. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Joker (Comics) (By Wassboss) No battle will be written. Winner- Green Goblin. Expert's Opinion Green Goblin was able to win because he had a superior arsenal of weapons, was stronger and faster and had superior tactics. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch vs. The Joker (Comics) (By Dr. Las Moore) It is a dark day the city that never sleeps. A joke that no one wanted would be told today by the infamous Joker, arch nemesis of the Batman and feared villain of Gotham City. Why was the Joker in New york? What did he want? What joke was to be told? Norman Osborn, better known as the Green Goblin would soon know today, coming face to face with the deranged clown prince of crime. A meeting was planned, a meeting that would change The New York Underground for better....or worse. The Joker has been looking to expand his gang to other large cities in the U.S., and what better place than the Big Apple, New York City. Of course, Joker would have to eliminate the competition. But he couldn't do that, Joker knew his gang would not stand a chance against the better armed and organized gangs of New York. The Joker would need new weaponry to take on the more advanced and new gangs of NYC. Luckily, he found the man for the job. The Green Goblin has offered him advanced firearms and explosives to get the job done. The meeting took place today. 5:32 PM. December 12th, 2012. On a snowy, busy New York day. Osborn awaited for the clown to arrive.... And finally.... He did. A cold chill was felt by Norman Osborn as the doors to an OsCorp Warehouse opened with snow and a shadowy figure, it was none other than the Joker. The infamous Clown Prince of Crime slowly walked towards Osborn, loud footsteps echoed the dark and dirty warehouse. “Are you Mister-” Asked Osborn to the clown, who immediately stopped him afterwards. “Napier. Yes. Pleasure to meet you Mister...” Answered the Clown, wearing a fedora and trench coat to cover up his colorful suit and smile. “Osborn. I am glad you can make it Mr. Napier. Now, I assume you brought the money with you?” Replied Norman Osborn, better known as The Green Goblin, another grinning nemises of a hero dressed in a animal suit. The Clown did not reply, rather sit down at the same table Osborn was at, and put a briefcase on the table. “You know it. I am always ready to deal, Mr. Osborn.” Said Joker, slowly opening the briefcase. The briefcase that would help Him take over New York. The briefcase that would get Him everything he needed. Or would it? Joker finally opened the briefcase, and only one object was in it. A bill. A bill of money nonetheless. A fake one. A 'Million Dollar Bill' with a simple smiley face drawn in blue crayon over George Washinton, and six zeros drawn over the one. Joker, slowly and gently, removed the obviously fake bill and put it in the center of the circular table. Osborn moved the bill closer to him, examining it for a few minor seconds, only before clenching his fists and slamming them on the table. “Is this some dumb joke or something!?! It's wasting my time! If you want you're weapons hand over the cash!” Yelled Osborn, who quickly ripped the dollar bill in half after picking it up. “It's not a joke! I worked hard for that kind of money, y'know!” Replied Joker, who giggled lightly after his sentence, angering Osborn even further. “If you came here to simply waste my time and piss me off I suggest leaving now before I rip you in two!” Yells Osborn, standing up from his chair with his fists of the desk, yelling in the Joker's face. The Clown stays quiet momentarily, before standing up and taking his fedora off and simply tosses it on the dusty warehouse floor, but the shadows of the the warehouse still covered his demented face. “Y'know Ozzy.....” Says Joker with an unusually soft voice, slowly removing his large, dusty brown trench coat, partially revealing some of his purple suit, with some shadows covering other parts of it. “I don't like you're attitude...” Says Joker, again with a strange soft voice. He finally tosses his coat on the ground next to his hat. “Listen Napier, I'll give you one more chance to either leave or make a deal before I-!” Yells Osborn, giving the joker another chance to strike a deal, but is quickly cut off from a blow to the face with a crowbar. “Watch you're tone of voice with me mister. Ahahahaha!” Says The Joker, revealing himself to Osborn for the first real time, stepping out of the shadows showing off his cherry-red lips with a smile, dark green hair, and of course his bleach-white face. Osborn wipes his lips to check for blood. And there was. Soon after seeing the blood and clenches his hands and delivers a punch to the Joker who was busy monologuing. “Oh Party Pooper, No Cake for You!” says The Joker, right before being punched again by Osborn, this time knocking him on the ground. “Ooooo, You can fight. Well, If it's a fight you want it's a fight your going to get, Ozzy! Put 'em up!” Says the Joker, rolling up his sleeves, seemingly ready to fight. “You are going to die today, clown!” Says Osborn, right before pulling his arm back ready to punch Joker, only to be stopped by a left hook to the face from Joker. “I can deliver a good punch myself, Ozzy. Hahaha!” Says Joker, obviously faking a boxing stance after the punch. “Who are you really! I want to know, now!” Yells Osborn in a fight of rage. “Hmm, May as well tell you before ya die. Although you should know me I may as well tell you anyways....I'm the infamous Clown Prince of Crime......The Joker! Nice to meet you, Osborn.” Says Joker, reaching out his hand to 'shake' Goblin's hand, Goblin grabs it and clenches only to be shocked by a Joybuzzer. “Hahahaha! How does that feel? Bwhahahaha!” Jokes the Clown, mocking Osborn. Norman strangely gives a small but subtle laugh and gets off his knees. “Allow me to introduce myself...” Says Osborn, slowly getting up and finally resting yet clenching his hands of the Joker's shoulders. “I'm......The Green Goblin!” Yells Osborn, right before shocking Joker from the shoulders with his Electrical Discharge Gloves, after seconds, Osborn kicks Joker, causing him to fall and break the simple plastic meeting table. Goblin walks over too the broken table and readies his fists for a possible final punch to finish off the Joker “Big Mistake, Gobby! Bwahaha!” Says Joker, as he quickly gets back up and squirts acid from his seemingly harmless flower on his suit onto Goblin, burning and blinding him for a moment, giving Joker time for a getaway to the second floor. “Ah you bastard! Get back here!” Yells Goblin as covers his eyes from the acid, burning his torso area. “Come out coward!” yells Goblin across the warehouse. “If you insist!” Joker says as he comes out the shadows on the second floor and opens fire on to the first floor with a TAR-21. Goblin turns around and quickly tosses a Gas Pumpkin Bomb up above to blind Joker and buy himself time to get onto the second floor. “Darn you...Gobs and your damn....gas. Haha....hahaha” Mutters Joker, coughing between pauses. As the gas clears, razor-sharp bats hurl at the Joker causing him to drop the rifle. “I hate bats as much as I hate people with no sense humor, which would be a lot!” Yells Joker as the gray gas clears some more, before Norman pops out from the gray gas and punches the clown. “Nice left hook, but how 'bout a crowbar?” Says Joker before smacking Goblin across the face with a rusty crowbar. “I love crowbars, gobby. How 'bout you? Hahaha!” Says Joker as he clenches his trusty crowbar in his hand as he taunts Goblin. “This reminds me of the time I killed that kid....only this time both of us are bruised and battered. Hahahaha! Ahhhh....Memories.” Says Joker, thinking about the time he murdered Jason Todd. “You shouldn't be day dreaming, clown!” Says Goblin as he gets off the ground. “Oh why not? It's fun? Hahaha!” says Joker before being punched yet again by Goblin. “You punch me much more harder than Bats ever has...I like that! Now how 'bout a game of cards? HAHAHAHA!” Says Joker as he throws a hand of razor-sharp cards at Goblin to make a getaway to the third and final floor. Goblin follows and climbs up to the next floor only to be confronted by The Joker wielding a revolver in the middle of climbing up. “Time for the end of the show, Gobby! It's been good knowing you for this short time! Bwahahaha!” Says Joker, right before pulling the trigger, only to have a BANG! Flag pop out in front of Goblin's face. “Your only making me more angry, and increasing you're chances of death.”Says Goblin, still climbing the ladder to the final floor. “Hahahaha, were you scared, Gobby?” Says Joker, laughing at Osborn, only to have Goblin throw a Bat and knock the fake gun out of the clown's hand and land on the first floor, breaking it and causing a large thump to echo. “I'm running out of toys here, Gobby. Can we wrap this up or can I borrow some more of yours? Hahaha!.” Says Joker. “I'm afraid the show must go on Joker...until you die!” Replies Goblin arriving on the third floor and running towards the Clown, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him with one hand, showing off his strength. “I love memories too, Joker. And I'm about to bring some back.” Says Goblin, reminding himself of the time and threw Gwen Stacy off of a bridge, and he was about to do the same to Joker as let him hang over the third floor's bridge. “The Clown is always executed, enjoy hell Jok-” Says Goblin, mocking Joker before he was going to kill him, only to be punched in the gut by Joker, causing him to fall, giving Joker a chance to get on the bridge again with help from the railing. “Never gloat, Gobby. You should have killed me when you had the chance.” Says Joker, using a cloth to wipe off blood and dust from his face. “Don't you got any other jokes? I'm having trouble keeping myself awake! Purely bad entertainment on your part.” Says The Joker “You want more jokes? THEN HAVE SOME!” Yells Goblin as he tosses out a boomerang from his Bag of Tricks. “Hahahaha! You think a purse will do anything, HAHAHAH-” Laughs Joker before being knocked in the back of the head with the crescent boomerang, causing him to fall forward. Goblin then grabs Joker by the throat and walks over to the edge of the third floor. Goblin holding Joker remecisent of the time he held Gwen Stacy “How about some more!?!?” says Goblin, pulling out a bomb from his bag, ready to throw before it back fires, dropping out of Osborn's hand and exploding upon impact. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! Must suck when your own plan backfires, eh Gobby?” mocks Joker as Osborn gets up from the rubble and wreckage of the explosion, tears in his costume show him badly bruised. “I think it's time we end this shtick, don't you?” Says Joker, crowbar in hand, looking over the battered Goblin. Joker raises his Crowbar up high...and slams it down upon Osborn's stomach, again and again before stopping after several minutes. “Looks like I'll be getting the last laugh, gobs. You've had you're time to shine in the New York headlines, now it's my turn. It's time for the final joke of the night!” Says Joker, gloating and taunting Goblin as he unveils a Revolver from his suit and slowly moves it towards Osborn's head. Finally making his move by pulling the trigger. BANG! No lead was fired, only confetti and flag coming out the gun, just right above Osborn's nose. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! “You can't kill me....I'm the Green Goblin! I can't Die!” says Osborn, slowly moving both his hands towards the flag, finally clenching and grasping it in both his hands. “Yes, I can. Please, Observe. Bwhahaha!” Taunts Joker, still holding the revolver in front of Osborn on the ground. “Do it then!” mutters Osborn, coughing up blood, before Joker pulls the trigger once more and the flag pierces straight into the center of Osborn's skull. The Joker smirking as he puts the Revolver back into his suit. “TA-DA!” AFTERMATH The doors to the warehouse opened once more, with none other than Harley Quinn and some Joker Goons walking in. “Mistah J! We got the guy ya wanted!” Yells Harley across the warehouse. “Excellent, Harley...I was just finishing up some business with my good friend The Green Goblin. Ahaha” Says Joker, kicking Osborn's lifeless corpse out of the shadows followed by the signature sinister smile and laughter of the Joker. “How very...nice of ya mistah J....we got the bowler hat guy you wanted...umm...” Mutters Harley to Joker once more. “I am excited to be here, Joker. We are getting some...business done, correct?” Says The Mysterious 'Bowler Hat Guy' “Boy will there ever be! Start rounding up some more men! We got some new toys to play with! Oh, and will some body dump the body? It's starting to smell....BWHAHAHAHA!” Replies The Joker, observing more and more goons entering the warehouse, opening crates filled with the Joker's new weaponry. Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, the entire shabang. “New York City is ours! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!” WINNER: THE JOKER Expert's Opinion TBW Battle vs. Penguin (by The Deadliest Warrior) In the gloomy, dark, and dirty streets of Gotham City, The Penguin casually strolls out of Gotham City bank, two vile-looking crows perched on either shoulder. As he starts to cross the street, two quiet shots ring out and the birds on Penguin's shoulder disappear in a puff of feathers. Penguin sqwaks unhappily and looks up, umbrella aimed at the skies. The Green Goblin, riding on his Goblin Glider, swoops down, laughing manically and drops several Pumpkin Bombs down at the Penguin. The Penguin raises his umbrella over his head and the bombs explode harmlessly. The Penguin activates his Umbrella Helicopter and whizzes after the Goblin. When the Green Goblin lands on a tall building, the Penguin drops a few buildings behind and takes careful aim with his Umbrella gun and fires. The shot hits the Green Goblin square in his back, a killing shot, but the Goblin's armor protects him. The Goblin hops back on his Goblin Glider and zooms over the Penguin, but after a quick slice from the Umbrella Sword, the Glider is rendered useless and the Goblin jumps at the Penguin, claws scratching furiously. However, the Penguin quickly raises a fist in the air, catching the Goblin staight in the face. The Penguin jumps in the air and lands a perfect kick on the Goblin's chest, knocking him down. The Green Goblin recovers, however, and throws two Goblin Boomerangs at Penguin,which the Penguin dodges and flips back up, only to come face-to-face with the Goblin Gun. The Penguin quacks and tries to stall the goblin while he fumbles in his pocket for what he's looking for - a Penguin Bomb. As the Goblin scowls and cocks the gun, the penguin grins crookedly and points down. The Green Goblin opens his mouth in confusion as The Penguin activates his Umbrella Helicopter and flies away. There is a small penguin-figurine, about three feet tall, making faster and faster penguin noises. As the sqwakes and honks reach the pinnacle of their speed, the penguin explodes, sending the Goblin hurtling over the side of the building to his death on the streets far below. Far away, as The Penguin hears the bomb explode, and he laughs and lands on the ground, running with what little money he managed to keep during the fight. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Penguin's victory was due to his surprisingly deadly and reliable Umbrella weapons and that he was a better fighter up close than the Goblin. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites